A Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) package typically includes a MEMS sensor die, sometimes called a MEMS electronic component. As the MEMS sensor die receives external excitations such as sound waves, pneumatic pressure, or inertial force, the variations in the excitation signals are converted to electrical signals.
The MEMS sensor die is typically packaged along with an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) into a MEMS package. The ASIC converts the signals(s) from the MEMS sensor die as required for the particular application. As the ASIC is mounted to the substrate along with the MEMS sensor die in a side by side arrangement, the resultant MEMS package is relatively large.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.